


A Wild Ride

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: After finding out that Draco is pregnant, Harry simply can't let it go.  He needs to help Draco any way he can and that involves finding out who the father is.





	A Wild Ride

Draco had spent four months in a cell at the Ministry. Four long months. He understood why. Trials took time when the Aurors were still going after the many wizards who'd Disapparated away as soon as the burning in the arm told them that Voldemort had died. The Aurors also wanted to make sure that the Malfoys would keep their word and testify at every trial to ensure that no one would use the Imperius as an excuse. As a sign of good will, Narcissa had been granted an early trial and she'd been released within two weeks of the battle. Draco had not.

"Please, I need to see a healer," Draco repeated calmly, his voice low. He didn't want to anger the Aurors present in the cell. Most of them were civil and professional, some had even warmed up to him after four months, but Auror Burbage was related to Professor Burbage and he wasn't neither civil nor professional. 

"You're just looking for an excuse not to do what you're supposed to do," Burbage half yelled. 

"Why ever would I do that?" Draco tried to reason with him, even though he could feel the sting in his eyes. "I've cooperated, and I'm prepared for tomorrow's trial." He didn't need to be prepped anymore, because he'd done it so many times that he could testify in his sleep. "I just need to see a healer."

"Do you? What about what the people you killed needed? What about what my cousin needed? You're nothing but scum, a filthy death eater. You don't deserve-"

The door slammed open and Harry was standing there, hand on the door, looking terrifyingly self-assured. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter," Burbage said.

"Considering that everyone on this floor can hear you, it is my concern." He looked at Draco. "Is everything all right?"

Draco straightened up and closed his cloak around him. It was one of the few luxuries he had in this place, one that he'd lose if he ended up in Azkaban. He stared at the man who'd been his enemy for years and who was now as much the Saviour for the Malfoy family as he was for everyone else, because he had been responsible for their deal with Shacklebolt. "I need a healer. Please," he added.

Harry nodded, and then looked at the two Aurors. "You, get out. No more questions until he sees a healer."

"Potter, you can't-"

Harry stepped inside and looked strangely calm, in a way that Draco had never seen before. "I said, get out, and if you have a problem with that, speak with the Minister. I'm sure Kingley will want to hear about Aurors refusing medical treatment to a prisoner. I'll come with you if you like."

The second Auror, whose name Draco couldn't remember, cleared his throat. "There's no need to involve the Minister. Come on, Burbage, let's get out. Potter can handle Malfoy."

Harry stood where he was, eyes on Draco, forcing the two Aurors to go around him. When they were alone he relaxed, looking more the student that he had been. "I'll send Kreacher to St. Mungo's. It'll be faster than going to official channels, unless it's urgent."

Draco shook his head. "No, I can wait. Thank you, Potter."

"Of course. I'll hang around until the Healer arrives and make sure that everything is all right. I'll be back soon." Harry left and closed the door behind him. Two hours later, he found out that wizards could get pregnant.

* * *

Harry moved the horseman on the chessboard, even though he knew that Ron would win. He always did. They were in a room at the Three Broomsticks. Since Hermione was still at Hogwarts, they had started booking a room at the inn. Anyone over seventeen was allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends, and while Harry did not want to spend the entire weekend with his best friends, they did spend time together.

"Did you know that wizards can get pregnant?" he said as Ron's rook smashed one of his pieces.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione said.

Ron frowned. "Of course they can. What?" He looked at the other two. "How don't you know that?"

Harry snorted. "I must have slept through sexual education." Predictably Ron's ears turned three shades of red and Harry rolled his eyes. "How can you blush at the words sexual education?" He turned and looked at the bed that Ron would definitely share with Hermione that night.

Hermione chuckled, but not for long. Her eyes were on Ron. "What do you mean that wizards can get pregnant?"

"I mean they have sex and get pregnant," Ron said, and now his entire face was read. "I mean not like… you know?"

"No, I don't know, or I wouldn't be asking," Hermione said exasperated.

"I mean that it's not done the normal way," Ron said, keeping his eyes on the board.

"Oh could you just tell us?" Hermione said with a sigh.

Ron looked up. "There's a spell involved. It was created after the Statute of Secrecy. Suddenly we were cut off from the Muggles and we had a very small population. The purebloods especially wanted to keep pure lines, so they created a spell that would allow wizards to get pregnant and give birth. It's not something common, but it's still being done."

Harry pushed his glasses up. "And you never thought to mention it?" 

"How am I supposed to know that you think wizards can't have children? That's just… strange," he added, before staring at Harry. "Can you make your move?"

"Of course, because that's way more important than male pregnancies," Hermione said.

"It is, everyone knows a wizard can get pregnant and besides, the sooner we finish, the sooner-" Ron stopped, turning red all over again.

"The sooner I leave you two alone," Harry said, laughing. "That's okay, we can finish the game on Monday. I should go back to the Ministry anyway." He got up. "I'll see you next week, Hermione, and I know this is probably useless, but there's no reason for you to read every book about male pregnancies," he teased. As he walked past Ron, he clapped Ron's back. "I'll see you Sunday night."

He was at the door when Hermione called his name. "How did you learn about this?"

Harry turned, a hand still on the door knob. "Malfoy is pregnant." With that he left, not seeing the two very worried faces looking at him.

* * *

Draco leaned against the chair, shaking. He'd been found not guilty and he could go home. Intellectually, he knew that it would happen. There were agreements in places, agreements that he had respected and would continue to respect. He'd taken an oath that he would continue to testify even if released early like his mother had. He _knew _all of this, but he didn't think he'd believed it until this very moment.__

The room was filled with noise and movements, but Draco didn't seem to notice anyone. Too busy trying to regain some control. A voice woke him up from his stupor. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were all right. Do you need me to call a Healer?" Harry asked, looking worried in Draco's direction and standing a little too close, ready to offer support like the noble hero he was. Draco didn't know if he should find it irritating or touching.

"No, I'm all right. It's just-" Draco looked into these impossibly green eyes. "It doesn't seem real, that's all."

"I spoke with your mother," Harry said, avoiding any platitudes. "The press is outside. She's talking to them right now. I told her that I'd get you out through the private corridors. You'll be at the manor before they realise that you're gone. Follow me."

Draco did, and soon they were out of the courtroom and walking the corridors reserved for employees. "Thank you, for everything," he said after a while. "I owe you."

Harry looked back and shook his head. "You lied to protect me at your house and didn't surrender me when Crabbe told you to. You protected me twice, and your mother lied to Voldemort. I'm the one who owes you."

"You testified for us," Draco pointed out.

"I told the truth." Harry slowed down when he saw that Draco was having a problem keeping up and started to walk next to the other man. "That's hardly repaying my debt."

"You helped me getting a healer," Draco murmured.

"That is definitely not repaying my debt. Any Auror should have done what I did," he mentioned. "How far along?"

"I'm almost at the end of the twenty-seventh week," Draco said. 

"That's… three more months then?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, the 20th of December is the due date." Draco put his hands on his stomach without thinking, as if wanting to protect it from the world.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at Harry. "I appreciate all that you've done, but I really don't want to talk about this in here. If you don't mind, I'd rather go home."

"Oh." Harry was taken aback, but he didn't show it for long. Soon, he put on that image of the brave hero that Draco had seen when Potter spoke to the other Aurors. "Of course, let me take you directly to the house. The Healer said you shouldn't be Apparating by yourself this far along into the pregnancy."

Draco frowned. "And how would you know that?"

Harry made a face as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well… I didn't know that wizards could get pregnant-"

"How could you not?" Draco asked, even more confused.

"I grew up with Muggles, remember?" he snapped, and then winced. "I'm sorry, Ron has been asking me that question on a regular basis. He thinks it's hilarious that Hermione and I didn't know. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Anyway, I was curious and I asked questions."

"So I'm some sort of curiosity for you?" Draco asked annoyed.

Harry sighed. "No, the pregnancy is something I'm not used to and I asked for information. You are-" He shrugged. "You are you. Being pregnant hasn't changed that, okay?"

Mollified, Draco nodded. "Yes, all right. It's just… everyone has been asking questions, as if it has any bearing on the trials, and it doesn't. This is _my_ baby. No one else's."

"But the father-"

"Potter, I suggest you shut up," Draco said, finding the spine he had lost since the Dark Lord had come to live with them.

"Right, sorry. It's your baby. Come on, pull your hood up," he said, doing the same. "Let's get through the hall before anyone recognizes us." Silently they got out of the Ministry and Harry Apparated Draco to the gates of Malfoy manor. "Let me walk you to the front door."

Draco looked at the manor, not paying attention to Harry, but finally he nodded and started to walk. "I haven't been back since you- Since the Easter holidays."

"Your mother has been redecorating. She got rid of many of the dark artefacts that Voldemort had brought to the house, but she's changed the décor too. She said you didn't need the reminder," Harry said.

"How would you know?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco sheepishly. "I've been coming by. I offered to prep her for the trials so that she didn't have to come to the Ministry. We've been talking; I think she was lonely, but now Andromeda has been visiting, with Teddy. You'll like them."

"And will you keep visiting too?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Trials aren't over and now both you and your mother will need to be prepped. Unless you want someone else-"

Draco shook his head. "No, you- I appreciate you doing it. You've been… kind and we both know that you had no reason to be. Debts don't require kindness of any kind and with our history-."

"Maybe we can try something new." Harry stretched out his arm. "Why don't we try being friends?"

Draco stared at the proffered hand and after a few heartbeats, he shook it. "Friends. I wanted to be friends with you when we met. I suppose better late than never."

Harry grinned. "I suppose so, and here we are," he said looking at the manor. "I'll see you soon then."

Draco nodded. "Yes, and thank you again." The doors to the manor swung open and he stepped inside. Soon he was alone in his home again.

* * *

"Rosmerta, can we have a pitcher to start?" Ron said as the three of them found a booth in the back where people couldn't really see them.

Hermione cast a privacy spell as soon as they sat down. "Everything okay, Harry? You know we don't mind if you come upstairs."

"It's Sunday. I don't need to see what you've been doing up there for two days," Harry said with a grin. "I'm okay. I've been busy, that's all, but it's nice to have lunch together."

Ron looked worried at his best friend. "You wouldn't be so busy if you didn't go to Malfoy manor every bloody day. I know you wanted to make sure that he was all right after being released, but he's been out for a month and you've seen him every night."

Hermione reached over and covered Harry's hand with hers. "You don't owe them anything. Protecting you was the right thing to do, what we all would have done. They don't deserve special treatment simply because they did the right thing in the end."

"They didn't just fight a war; they saved my life and magic says that they do deserve special treatment," he answered.

"Is that why you're doing it? Did they ask you to repay your life debt?" Hermione asked with a frown. 

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Mrs. Malfoy has been very … kind, I know how strange that sounds, and she is lonely. It's not an imposition to go see her."

Ron snorted. "You didn't go as much before Malfoy was released. Have you considered the possibility that you're still obsessed? This isn't sixth year."

"Or fifth," Hermione put in.

"Or first to fourth," Ron finished. "We aren't in school. Maybe it's time that you move on."

"It's… there's nothing to move on from." Harry stopped when Rosmerta brought them their drinks, letting them know that food would be coming right up. "He won't say who the father is. I asked him about the father, about what happened, but he shuts down. He talks to me about anything, but as soon as I bring up the pregnancy, he stops talking."

Ron snorted again and Hermione frowned. "It's really none of your business, Harry, and besides, if you got the timing right, the father is either dead or in Azkaban," she said. "Maybe it's best if he doesn't mention who the father is."

"And it's still none of your business," Ron put in.

"It's just-" Harry looked at both of his friends, eyes shining green even in the dark pub. "I can't explain it, but I _need_ to know what happened."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment, before Hermione spoke up. "Harry, really, you do not need to know who got Malfoy pregnant."

"But why? Why would they do it? It's not like this was an accident, right? That's what Ron said. It had to be done on purpose, and I need-"

Ron banged his head on the table before lifting it again. "Mate, we get it, you're obsessed with Malfoy and nothing we say will stop you, so why don't we have lunch in peace? You won't talk about Malfoy and we won't convince you to let it go. We can start this all over on Monday at work."

Hermione smiled. "I don't have to deal with it until next weekend, but it does seem like a wonderful plan. Ron is so good at those." They looked at each other and Ron blushed. Harry made a gagging sound, but soon there was food and they managed to finish their meal without mentioning Malfoy, at least until the very end when Harry said his goodbyes and informed them that he was stopping at Malfoy manor before going home.

* * *

Harry kept going to the manor every night. When he had night shifts, he'd go before work. He'd had more than a few meals with Narcissa and Draco. The days got colder and tonight they'd be celebrating Hallows' Eve. Harry didn't feel like celebrating the day his parents died, but instead he accepted another dinner invitation from the Malfoys. Neither Narcissa nor Draco mentioned what had happened seventeen years earlier. After dinner, Narcissa retired, leaving them alone in the sitting room.

"I should probably go and let you get some rest," Harry said, making no move to get up.

"Today has been a good day," Draco said with a smile. "I don't get many of those anymore."

"You're starting week thirty-three tomorrow, right?" Harry asked.

"If I didn't already know that you're a stalker, I would be concerned," Draco said with a smirk.

"Very funny," Harry answered. "You did your own stalking if I remember correctly."

Draco shrugged as he rubbed his stomach. "Maybe, but you can't prove it." He turned his head to look at Harry. "You really don't need to spend so much time here. You're the bloody saviour. I wager there is a line of people wanting to spend time with you. Maybe a date or two? Whatever happened to Weasley? I thought you were going to marry her."

Harry sighed. "It was a very nice idea. We lasted about a month this summer. She realised that the job would always come first and Ginny has already had to share things with six brothers. She deserves someone who can put her first."

"That's a lie, Potter," Draco said, chuckling.

Harry's anger flared. "I don't lie."

"First, we both know that you lie constantly when you want to. Second, I'm sure you believe that she deserves someone who puts her first. It's a lie that you can't put her first because of the job. I've seen the way you put who and what you care about before anything else," Draco said. "You would put Granger and Weasley above your job if it came to that. Maybe she just wasn't the right one."

Harry's anger disappeared as quickly as it started. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at Draco and frowned when he saw the wince of pain on Draco's face. "Are you all right?"

Draco opened his eyes and nodded. "Baby is moving. Keeps hitting organs he shouldn't."

"Can I?" He motioned toward Draco's stomach and as soon as Draco agreed, he moved to the couch and put his hand on Draco's stomach. Draco took his hand and moved it. They sat there, with Draco's hand on his for a few seconds, before he could feel the baby. He grinned. "That's amazing."

"It's not that amazing when you're trying to sleep and he's kicking your bladder." Despite his words, Draco had a big smile on his face.

"Who's being the liar now? You'll be an amazing father."

"Potter-"

"I mean it. You have a great example. I know what your mother would do for you and I still think your father is an arse, but he loves you. I… I like to think that my parents would be as loving as your parents are," he said with a sigh.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm sorry. I know today can't be easy for you. If you want to go-"

"No! I… I like spending time with you. It's much nicer when we're not trying to get each other in trouble," he said, grinning.

Draco chuckled. "I guess it is, although we could go back to Hogwarts and start all over. All our friends are there anyway." He sighed. "It feels strange that we are the only ones not at Hogwarts. Two of us and Weasley."

"I know, but I don't think I could go back there, worrying about house points and NEWTs after everything we've been through, after everything we have achieved- it just seems senseless. We're fixing our world and you have helped, not just with the trial, but also before. I remember the way you wouldn't look at me when I was here. You defied even your parents to protect me, you even tried to protect Ron and Hermione. That counts more than house loyalty." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring up the past."

"We can hardly forget it when we're still living it. With the trials, and the baby," Draco murmured.

"I… You never talk about the baby's father, but before you say anything, just listen to me. If you tell me who he is, I can see what I can do to get him out of Azkaban and into the delivery room for the birth. He can be with you and see his son at the very least," Harry said.

"That's very kind of you, but that's not necessary, because he's not in Azkaban," Draco said.

"Oh-" Hermione had warned him not to ask questions, she had mentioned that the father would be in Azkaban or dead. "I'm so sorry. When you didn't want to talk about him, I assumed- I'm really sorry. No matter who he was or what he did, no child should have his parents killed."

"Potter… Harry, stop, please. He's not dead either," Draco said. "He… he doesn't know. He was forced, you see. Imperius and then they changed his memories to make sure that he didn't remember."

Harry sat up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at Draco. "This is his child, too. You need to tell him."

"And ruin his life?" Draco shook his head. "He's a good man. He shouldn't- It's not his fault. He shouldn't be tied to me or this child. Can we stop talking about it, please?"

"For now, but I think you should reconsider. I can't imagine anyone not want to know and you should have his support, because it wasn't your fault either." Harry sighed. "Your mother said that you don't want anyone in the delivery room, is it because of him? I know your mother offered."

"I love my mother dearly, but I will _not_ give birth with her in the room," Draco said. "That has nothing to do with the father, and a lot to do with the fact that I don't want my mother in that room."

"I… if you want… I mean…"

"Spit it out, Potter," Draco said, unimpressed.

Harry chuckled, realising how stupid he was being. He'd faced Voldemort; he could certainly make a suggestion to Malfoy. "I could be in there with you, if you let me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would you?" 

Harry shrugged. "I don't want you to be there alone, and we've seen each other at our worst. Who better than to be there with you?"

Draco opened his mouth, and Harry was certain that he was about to tell him off, but then he shrugged. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Ron?" Harry chewed the top of his quill, thinking and rethinking about Malfoy's words.

"Are you planning on saying something else?" Ron asked. "You've called me four times and while I'd do just about anything to avoid filling this paperwork, I need more words from you to justify not working."

Harry moved his chair closer. They occupied adjoining cubicle at the ministry, all the way in a corner. Their boss knew that it was best to keep them away from the others. Harry put up a privacy spell that his colleagues could breach if they wanted, but no one was so stupid to try. "Remember when we were captured?"

"Do you mean when we were dragged to Malfoy manor and had to listen to Hermione being tortured by that bitch of Bellatrix Lestrange? Difficult to forget, mate," Ron answered. "I'm guessing that we're not sharing happy memories. Why are you asking?"

"I was curious. Were we ever separated?" Harry asked.

Ron frowned. "Of course, we were. Didn't I just-"

"No, I don't mean the two of us and Hermione, but me and you," Harry said.

Ron nodded slowly. "Yes, when they took Hermione, they brought us to the cellar, but Lestrange, Rodolphus, stopped us. He and his brother took you away. You were gone about twenty minutes, and when they brought you back you refused to say anything. Then they took us to the cellar and we saw Luna. Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't remember what happened." Harry took his glasses off and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "I have no memory of being taken away, of not being with you or of what I did, but I think I know. Or I suspect." He finally looked up. "Malfoy said that it wasn't a death eater, but a good man, someone who was forced and his memories were removed."

"Blimey, Harry, he's just messing with you. He's been doing it for years," Ron said.

"I don't think so. I have this feeling, like I should be there for him and the baby and I thought that maybe you were right, that I'm obsessed, but I don't think that's it at all." He looked up at Ron and smiled. "The baby calms down when he hears my voice."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's because you've basically moved in with him. The baby recognises your voice, that's all."

"What if you're wrong? What if there's more?" He shook his head. "I can't keep wondering. I have to know. You can see if there are any memory spells, and if there are, I want you to remove them."

"You know Hermione is better at this-"

"Bollocks, Ron. She knew the theory before us, but we've been doing these spells for months and you can do them as well as she does." He squeezed Ron's arm. "I trust you."

"All right, all right. Let's do this or you'll drive me mad for the rest of our shift, but I'm saying right now that there is nothing." Ron took out his wand and frowned. "Maybe there is something. Let me-." He removed the spell and looked at Harry expectantly.

_"No… please… I don't want-" Draco fell backward onto a bed as Rodolphus hit him with a spell. "Uncle Rodolphus, please, this makes no sense."_

_"Your aunt is blind, but I'm not going back to Azkaban, not again. If something happens, you will keep us out."_

_"How is our child going to help?" Draco asked confused._

_"Ours?" Rodolphus laughed. "You thought-? I have no interesting in a snivelling boy like you. No, it'll be the child of the Boy Who Lived." He motioned and Harry stepped out from the shadow. "The Imperius is such a wonderful thing, don't you think Draco? I will be generous and leave you two alone, but don't dawdle. We're on a timetable. Ten minutes and I have to bring him back." He stopped at the door. "And Draco, don't play smart, because if it's not him, it'll be worse."_

_Draco nodded, trying to fight back the tears. It was enough for Rodolphus who walked out of the room. He stared as Harry walked closer. "I know it's you."_

_"I know." Harry got on the bed and sat next to Draco. They stared at each other for a moment until Harry spoke up, "We have to."_

_Draco nodded. "I know. I've never-"_

_"Me either, but we'll figure it out." There was the hint of a smile on the swollen face. "It can't be that hard if this lot figured it out."_

_Draco set stunned, before laughing. "I guess you're right. You're not under the Imperius, are you?"_

_Harry shook his head. "We still have to."_

_Draco tensed, but then tensed. "Let's get it over then."_

Harry got up. "I did this, Ron. He's pregnant with my son."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I'll tell you everything later, but yes, I am. I need to see him now."

* * *

Harry ran through the manor until he reached Draco's room. He stopped and took a few deep breaths before stepping inside. He had a whole speech prepared. He knew what he would say and how he'd convince Draco that they should raise this child together. When he opened the door what came out was, "I know everything."

"Good for you, Potter. Go tell someone else, because I'm tired. I haven't slept all night and I'm ready to pull this child out with my bare hands," Draco answered.

Harry stepped inside and closed the door. He took one good look at Draco and his speech wasn't important anymore. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll talk to the baby so he stops moving and you can get some sleep."

Draco seemed to hesitate, but after a moment, he pushed himself up. "You don't need to help me. I'm pregnant, not an invalid," he complained, but leaned on Harry's arm.

"Your back?" Draco nodded. "I'm sorry," Harry answered.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked as they moved to the bed.

Harry waited until they were both in bed. The first time they lay down in bed like this, Draco had been tired and emotional and the baby had not stopped kicking, then Harry had touched his stomach and talked to the baby and the baby had stopped moving. After that, Harry had joined Draco on the bed any time he needed sleep.

"On your side," Harry said.

"As if I can lie in another other position," Draco muttered.

Harry lay on the other side, facing Draco. He started to rub Draco's stomach and began talking slowly. "There's a new story I want to tell you today. It's the story of two young men in the middle of a war. They'd been enemies for so long, or at least they thought so." The baby stopped moving, and Harry smiled when he saw Draco close his eyes. "When the time came, though, they both tried to protect each other. Neither did a very good job of it, but they did the best they could, and they got lucky, because together they made you."

Looking up, he saw that Draco had opened his eyes and was staring. "Something has been pulling me toward you and this baby and I didn't understand, but then you told me about the man and the lack of memory, and- Ron removed the memory spells and I remembered. Why didn't you tell me, Draco? I could have gotten you out of jail sooner."

"Instead of my mother?" Draco shook his head. "I couldn't do that, and besides, you were forced into this as much as I was. There was no reason you should be stuck with a baby made with someone you don't even like."

"You know that I wasn't under the Imperius," Harry pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean that you weren't forced," Draco answered. "I knew they had to have threatened Granger or Weasley. I knew it then, and I know it now."

"Except you're wrong. They did threaten someone: you." Harry ran his hand down Draco's arm and then squeezed his hand. "It was Rodolphus and Rabastan. They put me under the Imperius, while they were discussing what to do. They didn't think I was paying attention, but I threw the curse off and listened. Voldemort was getting more and more impatient with you. The Carrows were reporting that you couldn't cast the Dark Arts on the other students and when you went on a mission, you never killed anyone. Your mother was worried that something might happened to you. Your aunt wanted to keep your mother happy, but she wouldn't go against Voldemort. She convinced Rabastan to get you pregnant, thinking that the baby would keep you alive. They were going to do it during the holidays and then I showed up and Rodolphus figured that in case Voldemort died, it would help their cause if I were tied to your family."

Draco frowned. "Then why did you- You didn't have to-"

"I wouldn't let a sick fuck like Rabastan Lestrange do that to you," he said, angrily. "They're lucky they are dead or they'd pay for this."

"Did my parents know?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes. "Tell me the truth. I'll know if you lie."

Harry smiled at that, but he shook his head. "No, it was your aunt's plan. I don't think your mother would have ever gone along."

"What happens now?" Panic gripped Draco as another though ran through his mind. "You can't take him from me."

"God, no, of course not." Harry moved even closer and he put his arm around Draco as best as he could with his big stomach between them. "A child needs his parents, both of them. I want to be part of his life. And yours. Before you say anything, remember what you said about Ginny? You were right."

"I often am," Draco answered with a smirk.

"Modest too," Harry replied, chuckling. "The point being that I didn't make time for her, because there was work. There's still plenty of work to do and we haven't caught all of the Death Eaters, but in the past months, I've always make time for you and this baby, without knowing that he was mine. Ron and Hermione keep saying that I'm obsessed, and maybe they are right too, but I don't know how to live without you around, and I don't want to learn, especially now that we have a son together."

Draco sighed. "Do you know what will happen when people find out? The son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They will question your testimony at our trials. They'll scrutinize our son. That doesn't even take into account the fact that spending a few hours a day here isn't the same as being a family."

"But it is our son and we've faced worse odds. We can be a family," Harry said with convictions.

"I'm not leaving the manor," Draco said.

"Fine, I'll move in here. You have a million rooms, I'm sure you can spare me one," Harry said with a shrug.

"How about this one?" The hesitation was clear in Draco's voice, but he didn't back down. "The baby likes to hear your voice and I could finally get some sleep."

"I like this room," Harry said grinning. He leaned down and spoke to Draco's stomach. "Hey, little one, I'm moving in with you and your daddy. You'll have me around all the times and after you're born, we'll find a way for me and your daddy to get married, would you like that?"

Draco gasped. "Potter… Can we start slow?" 

Harry looked up and grinned. "Sure, we can start today with using first names and the proposal can wait when you're well rested and not carrying our son."

"That's not slow," Draco said, before starting to laugh. "It's never going to be slow with you, is it? You don't know how to take the easy way out, plan, slow it down, figure out the best way."

Harry snorted. "Yes, because your plans were always so successful, right? At least with my way, we don't waste time thinking. We go straight to doing. Besides, we're already having a child and I'm moving in with you. Marriage seems only natural."

Draco took a deep breath. "You could have anyone."

"I know," Harry said without any smugness, "but all those imaginary people don't know me, don't know who I am, or how I get angry over certain things, or how I don't like to plan, or how I love the idea of being a father. Those people want the Chosen One. I want someone who knows me, someone who understands what we went through and the importance of building a new world. I want… you. I want a family with you. I'll even let you win at Quidditch when you can play again."

Draco chuckled. "Fuck you."

"We can do that too," Harry answered with a grin. "Me, you and our son. We can be a family. I just know it."

Draco laced their fingers together. "I know that you're a force of nature who won't be stopped and I've stopped trying. Life is much better when I join you. It won't be easy, you know?"

Harry kissed Draco softly. "Yes, but it'll a wild ride."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at harrydracompreg on livejournal. The author will be revealed June 17th.


End file.
